La Pijamada
by GrojbandLover3603
Summary: Corey hiso una pijamada con los Newmans, pero en ella se revelaran los sentimientos de los peli-rojos. Lo se mala en summaries :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hola :3, perdón por la tardanza, pero como ya salí de vacaciones tengo más tiempo para ustedes ¡YEY! Aquí una nueva historia, espero que les guste, es corta pero es para que se entretengan en lo que termino con NewFriends 3. 3**

**Grojband no me pertenece **

**-Diálogos-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**·Lugares·**

***Tiempos***

**[Nombre de canción o persona que canta]**

**(Notas fuera de escena)**

**#Mensajes, llamadas, cartas o anuncios#**

**·En el garaje de Corey·**

Todos estaban en sus actividades, Kin y Kon estaban jugando videojuegos, Laney y Corey estaban en un partido de pingpong

-Ha! Te gane! –dice Laney

-Bu, como sea ya me aburrí-

-Yo igual, que piensan hacer chicos- dice Laney dirigiéndose a Kin y Kon pero ellos estaban embobados con sus videojuegos –CHICOS! –dice Laney hasta que los gemelos reaccionan

-ha que, o si lo sentimos Laney, que querías?- dice Kin

Laney rueda los ojos –se les ocurre algo divertido que podamos hacer?-

-pues nos quedamos sin ideas; verdad Kon?-

-Sip, el juego succiono todas nuestras ideas :$- dijo Kon sin ponerle tanta atención

-qué tal si invitamos a los Newmans a una pijamada?- propuso Corey

-Ok, ¡vamos!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-¿A dónde van?- pregunto Corey algo confundido

-Acaso no es obvio, vamos a alistarnos para la pijamada!-dijo Laney emocionada

-Ok, las llamare para avisarles que nos veremos en mi casa- dijo Corey

**#Llamada#**

-Alo-

-Hola Riffin, que se te ofrece-

-Bueno… en realidad no tenemos nada que hacer-

-¿Y?-

-Si me dejaras terminar ¬_¬ -

-Ok –

-Me preguntara si nos podemos reunir tú y tu banda en una pijamada-

-Claro en un rato estaremos allá-

-Ok, gracias bye-

-bye-

**#Fin de la Llamada#**

**·Con los Newmans·**

Al igual que grojband, estaban aburridas hasta que Carrie recibe la llamada

**#Llamada#**

-Alo-

-Hola Riffin, que se te ofrece-

-Bueno… en realidad no tenemos nada que hacer-

-¿Y?-

-Si me dejaras terminar ¬_¬ -

-Ok –

-Me preguntara si nos podemos reunir tú y tu banda en una pijamada-

-Claro en un rato estaremos allá-

-Ok, gracias bye-

-bye-

**#Fin de la Llamada#**

-¿Quién era?- preguntaron las gemelas al unísono

-Era Riffin, nos pidió que nos reunamos en una pijamada- explicó Carrie

-¿Para qué nos quieren a nosotros en una pijamada? jamás nos aviamos reunido de esa forma- dijo Lenny

-No lo sé, pero sirve para entretenernos y Corey me dijo que ellos estaban igual de aburridos-

-Vamos, por mi está bien- dijo Konnie ansiosa

-Si, por fin podre ver a Kin :3!- dijo Kim emocionad, pero se dio cuenta de que todos la veían extraño –Lo dije o lo pensé? –

-Como sea… ¡Vamos!- dijo Carrie saliendo del garaje seguida de sus amigos

**Lo dejo aquí porque mi hermano no deja de fastidiar para que le de la compu. Dejen sus reviews, me ayudan a mejorar mis historias. Esperen a que salga NewFriends 3. Los quiero Bye :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holis :3 Quise apresurarme con este capitulo ya que me estan pididendo que lo actualize y que escriba el siguente y cosas asi, pues aqui les traguio el siguente capitulo. Espero que les guste**

**Grojband no me pertenese blablabla**

**-Diálogos-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**·Lugares·**

***Tiempos***

**[Nombre de canción o persona que canta]**

**(Notas fuera de escena)**

**#Mensajes, llamadas, cartas o anuncios#**

Corey esperaba a sus amigos sentado en el sillon de su garaje, el lleva un pantalon azul con guitarras por todas partes y una playera azul con el logo de su banda en ella

***5 minutos desues***

Laney y los gemelos llegan al garaje

-Hola, Core-dijo Laney llevando como pijama un chort verde con bajos por todods lados, una playera verde que en el medio tenia un bajo y encima decia "Rocki'n" con letras blancas.

-Hola Lanes- dijo Corey

Los gemelos llegan y entran al garaje. Kin tenia puesto un pijama color negra con unos lentes en su playera, abajo de esos lentes decia en un tono aun mas negro "Nerd Rules" que apenas se acansaba a ver. Kon tenia como pijama, unos pantalones girses con tambores por todas partes y una camisa blanca que tenia en medio dos baquetas en forma de X

-Hey! bro-dijieron los hermanos al entrar al garaje

-Que hay, trajeron algo?-dijo corey

-Trajimos peliculas-dijieron los gemelos emocionados

-Super!-

-No an llegado Los Newmans?-pregunto Laney

-No, para que tan apresurada con que llegen?-pregunto Corey algo extrañado ya que Laney jamas avia apreciado la precencia de los Newmans

-No es nada, solo queria... emm...mostrarle a Lens un nuevo videojuego?... si eso! jejejeje-dijo Laney nerviosa intentando ocultar la verdad

-Emmmm ok?-dijo Kin extrañado

-Espera a caso Laney dijo Lens! Pense que Carrie solo le decia de esa forma!-penso Corey

La cochera se abre mostrando a los Newmans, Carrie llevaba lo mismo que Corey pero tenia unos shorts y con el logo de los Newmans, Larry llevaba lo mismo que Laney pero en lugar de shorts llevaba unos pantalones. Igual, Kim lo mismo que Kin solo que tenia unos Shorts mas largos que los de Carrie y Laney, mientras Konnie tenia lo mismo que Kon.

-Hola, trajimos palomitas y botan...-dijo Carrie pero se detubo al ver que se veian tan iguales-Wow! Encerio somos muy parecidos-dijo asombrada

-Ya me lo esperaba- Dijo la cabellos de tomate en su forma hipster

-Como sea... que quieren hacer primero?-

-Que tal si jugamos...-empeso Kon

-Verdad o Reto!-termino la frase Konnie

Los chicos asintieron y subieron al cuarto de corey. Cada uno se sento a lado de su personaje contrario, si ya saven Corey y Carrie, Laney y Larry, Kin y Kim y Konnie con Kon.

-Bueno yo empieso-dijo ansioso Kin mientras girva la botella, la botella callo Kon a Lenny

-Bien Lenny, verdad o reto?-pregunto el gordinflon XD

-Mmmmm... reto-

-Te reto a que te pongas el sosten de Trina!-

-Que estas loco!-

-Heeee tu dijiste reto y eso fue lo que te toco-dijo Kim

-Agh de acuerdo...-dijo Larry dirijiendose al cuarto de Trina, al entrar saco un sosten rosa del armario de Trina, se lo puso y fue hacia el cuarto de Corey donde estaban todos. Cuando Lenny entra todos se empiesan a reir y Lenny se sonrojo

-JAJAJAJAJA ¡Te ves gracioso! JAJAJAJAJA- Kon grito a carcajadas

-Jajajajajaja no lo aguanto mas tengo que ir al baño!- Kin dijo saliendo de alli directo hacia el baño

-Agh vamos! Apoco se tan mal?-pregunto Larry aun mas sonrojado

-No se ve mal... ¡Se ve ridiculo! Jajajajaja- dijo Laney echandose al suelo y riendo a carcajadas

-Gracias Laney ~.~-dijo el chico peli-rojo-Kon, ya me lo puedo quitar?

-Jajajajajaja si ya quitatelo jajajajaja-dijo Kon sin parar de reir

Lenny se quito el sosten y se volvio a sentar en su lugar

-Bien, ahora es mi turno-dijo Larry girando la botella, esta ves toco Corey a Kin

-Ja porfin, venganza!-grito Corey

-Vamos hermano, perdoname por comerme tu sandwich de queso!-suplico Kin

-Nop :D -dijo el peli-azul saviendo lo que le hiba a hacer a su amigo nerd-Verdad o Reto?-

-Reto-dijo algo inseguro el pobre chico X3

-Emmmmmmm... Ha ya se! Tienes que besar a Kim!-

-QUE!-dijieron al unisono Kin y Kim

-Vamos Kim y Kin, saven muy bien que lo desean- dice Carrie picarona

En ese instante los Nerds se sonrojaron al extremo. Kin serro sus ojos y se fue acercando a Kim, lo mismo hiso Kim asta que tocaron labio con labio despues de unos segundos se separaron. Ellos estaban mas rojos que los cabellos de Laney y Larry juntos.

-Owwwww que! Eso es todo!- dijo Kon

-Callare bro!-

-Como sea ya me aburri-dijo Laney

-Yo igual- dijo Lenny

-Voy a la cocina-dice Laney levantandose de su lugar

-Yo igual- dijo Larry levantandose y saliendo con Laney

-Que traman esos dos-dijo Corey preocupado y celoso

-No lo se, pero lo averiguaremos!- dijo Carrie al igual que Corey mientras todos los veian raro

•**En la cocina• **

-Larry, estoy preocupada, que tal si nos descubren?-dijo Laney muy alterada

-Calma Lanes, Todo estara bien- dice abrasandola y despues la agarra del menton y la besa

**Chan chan chaaaaaan! Todo por hoy, perdon por el retraso**

**Como podran ver converti este fic en Larney, sorry por eso. Pero dejen sus reviews ya saven que me anima a seguir con ustedes**

**Los quiero 3 bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, hice lo posible para subir este capitulo temprano, pero no pude, sorry. Lo bueno es que aqui les traigo el siguente cap.**

**Que lo disfruten :3**

Laney y Larry al fin se separaron de aquel tierno y dulce beso, despues de eso, los dos subieron a la abitacion donde estava cada quien con una almuada, asta que corey y carrie gritron:

-Guerra!-despuesde que ellos gritaran, todos empesaron a peliar. Era GrojBand VS Newmans.

Lenny y Laney agarraron una almuada y empesaron a peliar, cada uno de ellos con su equipo (Laney con Grojband y Larry con los Newmans)

Todos estaban jugando y agarrandose a golpes con las almuadas XD Asta que Kim se callo y se lastimo el tobillo

-Auch, auch, auch!- gritaba Kim agarrandose el tobillo

-Sis! Estas bien!?-pregunto Konnie preocupada

-Si, no te preocupes-Kim intento levantarse pero el dolor no la dejo

-Te ayudo?-pregunto Kin preocupado

-Claro-

Kin carga a Kim y la lleva asta el sillon de la sala

-Emmm... desde cuando Kin se volvio fuerte- pregunto

Corey extrañado

-Creeme que Kim no pesa nada-dice Konnie mientras todos se dirigian a la sala de la casa de Corey

-Bueno, en lo que a Kim se le quita el dolor, que piensan hacer?- pregunto Carrie sentadose en el sillon junto a Corey

-Y si vemos peliculas?- pregunto Larry sentandose en el sillon

-Claro, que tal si vemos Fenomeno Ciniestro?-pregunto Laney

-Si!-dijieron todos al unisono

Laney puso el CD y se sento junto a Larry. Las hermanas y los gemelos agarraron un puff, cada uno y se colocaron fente la T.V. Durante toda la pelicula Lenny y Laney se la pasaron haciendose cariñitos, Kon y Konnie se levantavan a ir por mas palomitas a cada rato, Kin y Kim no dejaban de mirarse uno al otro y Carrie y Corey en cada susto de la pelicula se abrasavan. Asi fue durante toda la pelicula.

**Se que quedo muy corto pero hise lo que pude para subirla hoy y bueno pues aqui esta, pero temprano suvo el siguente. Les quiero mandar saludo a dos amigas: Meloetta11 y GothicgirlGXD pasense por su paguina de fanfiction, ellas hacen muy buenos fics.**

**Adios, Los amo :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey heey! He notado que les encanta este fic, se los aquellos que les gusto aqui les traigo el proximo capitulo.**

**Difrutenlo o mueran! muajajaja muajajaja... no estoy loca!**

Al terminar la pelicula todos temblaban de miedo **(N/A: no da **

**miedo en realidad :P) **

-E-so fue a-terra-dor-dijo Carrie temblando de miedo

-O-k, eso f-ue sufisie-nte-por h-oy-Al decir eso, Laney se levanto rapidamente, saco el CD y lo metio en su caja

-Ok, que quieren hacer ahora?-Kin pregunto dudoso

Las chicas se miran entre si y dicen...-Karaoke!-dijieron las 4 al unison asustando a los chicos

-Emmm... ok?-dijo Corey un poco asustado

-Como sea -_- -dice Carrie crusandose de brasos

-Tengo un idea!-grito Kon alsando un dedo al aire

-Valla! Kon tiene una idea!-grito Kim

-Callate Kim, respeta a tu futuro suegro-

-Que!-

-No te hagas la que no sa...-Kon fue interrumpido

-Kon y Kim! Dejen de hablar y vamos por los microfonos! Antes de que empiesen una pelea! -_-# - grito Laney acabando con la poca paciencia que tiene **(N/A: xD) **

-Calma Lanes, ven acompañame por los microfonos-le dijo Larry a Laney hiendose del lujar abrasados con una mano

-Esperen! Acaso Lenny le dijo a Laney Lanes!-Corey dijo enojado **(N/A: esto es Corrie y Larney nada de Corney, el Corrie sera la secuela :D )**

-Larry/Laney sentira algo por Laney/Larry?-dijiero los peli-azules

-Alguien esta celoso-Dijo Kin picaro

-Callate Kin, no me digas que es lo mismo con tigo y Kim!-dijo Corey burlonamente

-Callate ~.~-

-Agh ya me arte de esto, acaso esto es Larney o Kim X Kin. Ya desidanse!-grito Kim

-Kim tiene rason esto es Larney-dijo Konnie

-Larney!-dijieron Corrie y Corey

-Callense!-

En ese instante aparesen los Hombres de Negro XD, entran se dirigen a Carrie y a Corey, les enseñan el aparatito para borrarles los recuerdos **(N/A: No recuerdo como se llaman y esto ya se puso algo loco xD ) **y los dejan confundidos pero ellos no saven lo que acaba de ocurrir. Carrie y Corey quedaron mariados

-Wow! Eran los hombres de negro! Quiero un autografo!-dijo Kon muy pero muuuuy emocionado

-Kon, ellos no son parte de la historia- dijo Kin

-Buuu ~.~ -

-Heeeee... que paso aqui?-pregunto Corey confundido

-Si, que paso?-pregunto Carrie al igual que Corey

-Olvidemos eso y sigamos que los lectores esperan!-dijo Konnie animando

**Y aqui termina, gracias por ver dejen sus reviews... no es cierto por mi lo acavaba aqui pero esto no es por mi si no por ustedes asi que continua!**

Los chicos continuaron la historia como si nada hubiera pasado... bueno solo los peli-azules

-Hey! regresamos con los microfo...nos? Que rayos paso aqui?-dijo Laney regresando junto a Larry y los dos estaban muy extrañados y confundidos

-Una larga historia... bueno mas bien, una larga ecena-

-Emmmm... ok?-dijo Larry confudido

-Olvidenlo y conecten los microfonos-les dijo Kim, ellos enseguida hicieron caso y los conectaron. Cada quien tomo un microfono.

-Aguarden, Kon tenia una idea-interrumpio Corey

-Hoooo! cierto... cual hera... asi, para hacerlo mas interesante, que tal si hacemos equipos de chicas VS chicos-propuso Kon

-Super! Yo estoy de acuerdo!-grito Kim y todos acintieron

-Les patearemos el tracero Riffin! -dijo Carrie de competitiba como siempre

-Ya lo veremos Beff-

-Epiesan primero las damas-dijo Lenny finjiendo ser caballeroso

-Awwww! Gracias-dijo Laney con corazones en sus ojos

Todos la voltearon a ver rara

-Mmmmmm... Empesemos!-dijo Laney nerviosa finguiendo estar competitiba

Todas agarrraron sus puestos y se pucieron de acuerdo asta que empesaron a cantar...

**[Hope7- I want everything]**

**[Carrie]**

**Wanna believe what I believe**

**That someday the future holds for me**

**Something special, yet something unique**

**Somewhere over the rainbow**

**[Todas]**

**I wanna be that girl who has everything**

**I wanna reach that bell, I'm gonna make it ring**

**I wanna fly like a bird and spread my wings**

**Come on, come on, come on**

**Give me everything**

**[Laney]**

**I deserve all i can get, you ain't seen no-nothing yet**

**I'm gonna grab the brassy golden ring**

**[Todas]**

**Come on, come on**

**I want everything**

**[Kim y Konnie]**

**Don't need to dream cuz it's all comin' true**

**Don't give me a choice cuz there's nothin' to choose**

**I'm on a mission, I'm not gonna lose**

**So don't bet against me**

**[Carrie]**

**I know it's gonna happen**

**It's a glorious fashion**

**I'll know when I'm dancin'**

**In my mansion**

**[Kim]**

**(I want everything)**

**[Laney]**

**Don't try cuz if you try**

**They'll try to take it from you**

**Don't try cuz if you try**

**They'll try to take it from you**

**[Todas]**

**I wanna be that girl who has everything**

**They'll do that show on E sayin' it's good to be me**

**I'm gonna fly like a bird and spread my wings**

**Come on, come on**

**I want everything**

**[Kim y Konnie]**

**(Come on, come on, come on...)**

**[Carrie y Laney]**

**Come on, come on**

**Give me everything**

**[Todas]**

**I deserve on I can get you nothing you've seen**

**No-nothing yet**

**I'm gonna grab the brassy golden ring**

**Come on, come on**

**I want everything**

**[Kim]**

**I know it's gonna happen...**

**Come on, come on...**

**It's a glorious fashion**

**[Todas]**

**You'll know when I'm dancin'**

**Come on, come on...**

**In my mansion**

**I want everything**

**I deserve on I can get you nothing you've seen**

**No, nothing yet**

**I'm gonna grab the brassy golden ring**

**Come on, come on**

**I want everything**

-Superen eso-dijo Carrie mirandolos con una mirada desafiante pero divertida

-Ya lo veras!-dijo Corey. Los chicos se pusieron a sus puestos y empresaron a cantar...

**[Owl City- Live it Up]**

**[Kim y Kon]**

**(Let's live it up) (let's live it up)**

**(Let's live it up) (let's live it up)**

**[Corey]**

**Lead the way, and let's get it started,**

**Sees the day, and reach for the sky,**

**Carry on, 'cause those brokenhearted days are gone,**

**So wave goodbye**

**[Larry]**

**We're gonna blow up because we've got nothing to lose,**

**We're gonna rise up above when we break all the rules,**

**We're gonna re-write the book 'cause it's long overdue,**

**Tear up the script, this is it 'cause it's all up to you**

**[Todos]**

**Because tomorrow will show up on time,**

**It's gonna follow the night of your life,**

**You know tomorrow begins when you say,**

**Tomorrow is on it's way**

**So, let's live it up today**

**Let's live it up today **

**[Kin y Kon]**

**Pack your bags, adventure is waiting,**

**Gonna have the ride of your life,**

**Smile wide, 'cause there's no debating,**

**It feels so right, so hold on tight**

**[Corey]**

**We're gonna blow up because we've got nothing to lose,**

**We're gonna rise up above when we break all the rules,**

**We're gonna re-write the book 'cause it's long overdue,**

**Tear up the script, this is it 'cause it's all up to you**

**[Todos]**

**Because tomorrow will show up on time,**

**It's gonna follow the night of your life,**

**You know tomorrow begins when you say,**

**Tomorrow is on it's way**

**So, let's live it up today**

**[Corey y Lenny]**

**Today, let's live it up, let's live it up today**

**Let's live it up today**

**[Todos]**

**Because tomorrow will show up on time,**

**It's gonna follow the night of your life,**

**You know tomorrow begins when you say,**

**Tomorrow is on it's way**

**So, let's live it up,**

**Because tomorrow will show up on time,**

**It's gonna follow the night of your life,**

**You know tomorrow begins when you say,**

**Tomorrow is on it's way**

**So, let's live it up today**

**Let's live it up today**

**Let's live it up today**

**Let's live it up today**

**[Kin]**

**(Let's live it up today)**

**[Todos]**

**We're gonna live it up today!**

-Super!-grito Corey

-Bien y quien gano?-pregunto Kim

-Que tal un empate-propuso Carrie

-Echo!-dijo Corey estrechando la mano con Carrie

**Bueno aqui todo? Lo hice mas largo de lo normal y hacabe a las 2:34, pero hare lo que sea para que ustedes lo disfruten. No olviden dejar sus reviews que me motivan a seguir y tambien diganme si quieren la secuela de este fic**

**Los quiero :3 Nos leemos despues!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola. He recivido un review donde me comentan que este fic debio ser corney devido a la votación que habia echo. Este fic no tiene nada que ver con la votación. La historia de la votacion esta destinada a hacer Corney y estoy trabajando en eso por lo mientras les deje este fic diferente. Me he quedado sin ideas por eso no lo subi antes y no queria improvisar.**

**Adios los amo! :3 Esto no lo hago por obligación si no por mi y por ustedes ya que esto en realidad me gusta. :* Ustedes son y seran parte de mi vida ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, hola! Como estan? Bueno... aqui les traigo el ultimo cap. :'( **

**Pero no se preocupen, porque hare una secuela que sera Corrie**

**Sin mas remordimientos... que lo disfruten **

Al terminar de hacer el empate...

-Chicos tengo hambre-dijo Kon agarrandose el estomago

-Kon, tu siempre tienes hambre-dijo su hermano nerd

-No, esta ves no es Kon. Yo tambien tengo hambre-dijo Laney

-Bien y que quieren comer?-pregunto Corey a sus invitados

-Pizza!-dijieron todos menos Corey

-Ok, ordenare pizza-

-Espero que tengas dinero por que Konnie come como si no hubiera un mañana xD -dice Carrie riendo por de bajo

-Oye!-dijo Konnie

-Neh, no te preocupes, Kon hace lo mismo-dice Corey

-Vas a pedir la pizza o que!?-dijo Kon un poco enojado

-Si ya, hay voy-dijo Corey agarrando el telefon mientras marcaba a la pizzeria. Despues de perdir la orden cuelga y va con sus amigos.

-Listo chicos-dice Corey, en ese momento toco el timbre de la puerta -Yo abro- Corey se dirijio a la puerta y la abrio. El que estaba del otro lado de la puerta era... el pizzero :T

-Toma tu entrega-dijo en una forma de "No vale la pena vivir"

-Heeeee... Gracias (?) Creo-dijo Corey

-Como sea, adios y no olviden... aprobechen la vida-

-De acuerdo...-dijo Laney desde adentro de la casa mientras el pizzero se va.

-Eso fue triste :'( -dijo Larry con un pañuelo en su mano

-Y raro-continuo Kin

-Que importa! Lo que importa es que ya llego la pizza! -Grito Laney que obio tenia hambre

-Pizza!-dijieron Kon y Konnie al unisono corriendo al comedor

-Bueno a comer, quien viene?-dijo Corey

-Yo!-dicen todos alsando las manos menos Larry y Laney

-Luego vamos-dijo Laney

-Vamos?-pregunto Larry confundido a Laney

-Si, vamos-Laney lo agarro de la muñeca y se lo llevo al patio de la casa

-Emmmm... ok -dijo Kim

Laney y Larry estaban en el patio sentados en una banca que habia debajo de un enorme arbol.

-Por que me tajiste aqui, pense que tenias hambre-pregunto Larry

-Si tengo hambre...pero necesitamos deciserlos-

-No, nos expulsarian de la banda-

-Talves no, ellos lo entenderian, son nuestros amigos -

-Pero Carrie y Corey! Y que tal si... que tal si!...-

-Lars calmate!-

-Pero!... y si... -Larry estaba nervios pero Laney lo callo con un apasionante beso

Los demas, comian como locos en el comedor pero Kon y Konnie comian como hambriados xD

-Esto es rico!-grito Kon

-Kon, la pizza no es gran cosa-dijo Carrie

-Si pero igual-Carrie solo rodeo sus ojos ante ese acto

-Se supone que Larry y Laney estarian aqui-dijo Kim

-Corey, porque no has tocado tu pizza?-pregunto Kon

-No tengo hambre-dijo Corey cabisbajo-La quieres, Kon?-

-Si n.n -

-Que pasa Corey?-pregunto Carrie

-Nada es solo que... no cres que Larry y Laney ocultan algo?-

-Yo tambien pienso eso, voy a ir a ver que hacen-dijo Carrie mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Carrie se dirijo al patio para encontrarse la sorpresa de su vida... Larry y Laney besandose

-Que!?-grito Carrie

-Carrie espera!-dijo Larry rapidamente

Los demas estaban en la sala asta que...

-Penn y Sill! Que rayos hacian!?-de repente se oyo a Carrie gritando

-Que esta pasando!?-dijo Corey preocupado

-Vamos!-dijo Kin mientras los demas se dirijian al patio

Para la sorpresa de los demas, Larry agarraba a Carrie mientras ella solo queria escapar para darle una palisa a Laney.

-Carrie!-gritaron las gemelas. Carrie se calmo y voltea a ver a las gemelas con lagrimas en sus ojos **(N/A: si lo se, esto es Corney ya que Corey y Carrie estan celosos, pero eso se acabara en la secuela) **

-Kim, Konnie!-Carrie corrio lo mas rapido que pudo y abrazo a las gemelas

-Laney...-dijo Corey decepsionado

-Core... puedo explicarlo-

-Esta pijamda se hacabo ya se pueden ir- dijo intentando no dejar salir las lagrimas que se notaban en sus ojos. Corey se fue, las gemelas tambien se fueron junto a Carrie.

-Laney, pense que amabas a Corey-Dijo Kim

-Lo amaba...-dijo Laney llorando esperandose lo peor

-Vamos amiga, por que lloras?-pregunto Kon

-Talves ya no lo amé, pero lo quiero como un gran amigo y no lo quiero perder ademas...ademas puede romperse la banda-dijo Laney soltando el llanto.

-Laney, tranquila, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso-dijo Kin consolando a la peli-roja que estaba en el suelo e hincada mientras lloraba

-Bye-dijieron los hermanos al unisono mientras marchaban

-Hey Laney...-dicia Larry mientras se hincaba junto a Laney -Todo estara bien-dijo intentando no llorar, el hacerco su mano a el hombro de Laney, pero rapidamente Laney se volteo y lo abrazo mientras les salian lagrimas de sus ojos verdes.

**Bueno aqui termina el ultimo cap :'(**

**Esperen la secuela y no olviden dejar su review**

**Los amooooo!**


End file.
